El es mi mejor amigo mi amigo nada mas
by JessiBellaCullenS
Summary: -TRADUCCION- Todos humanos. Bella recuerda su primera vez. Bella y Edward nunca se agradaron, pero despues de una terrible muerte ellos se convirtieron en amigos. ¿Podrán ser algo mas? Lemon. One-Shot OOC AU ExB.


**Hola aquí le traigo la traducción de un fic que estuve leyendo y me gusto.**** Es mi primera traducción, y no soy completamente bilingüe, así que espero sea de su agrado y cualquier cosa, por favor, me lo hacen saber. ¡Mil gracias!**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y ****la historia es de a ****i. have. ECD****, yo únicamente me puedo adjudicar la traducción de la misma con la autorización de su autora original.**

"_Summary: ALL HUMAN- BELLA REMEMEBERS HER FIRST TIME. Bella and Edward, never liked each other. But after a terrible death. They become bestfriends. Can it be more? Lemon. AU ExB. REVIEW. WARNING, IT'S A BIT CHEESEY, BUT IN A GOOD WAY :D" _

**El es mi mejo****r amigo... un amigo... nada más**

¿Has tenido momentos que cuando vez, hueles, saboreas o tocas algo eso te hace recordar una parte de tu vida o una persona en tu vida que fue realmente inolvidable? La lluvia me hace eso. Ella me lleva a la noche más apasionada de mi vida. Cuando estoy bajo un aguacero y veo el agua caer gota a gota sobre mi piel igual que el sudor recorrer su cuerpo por el calor del momento me enloquece. El fresco y relajante aroma de la lluvia me recuerda el de su sudor y su loción mezclado con el olor de nuestros fluidos. La luz, el sabor salado del agua de lluvia luce casi como el sabor de su hombría en mi boca. Y la sensación... Oh Dios, la sensación del frío de la lluvia golpeando mi piel envía escalofríos por mi columna como su toque enviaba descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo

Tenía diecinueve años cuando le entregué mi virginidad a mi mejor amigo, Edward. Y eso pasó hace casi diez años. Y todavía me tiemblan las rodillas cuando pienso en eso.

Edward y yo crecimos juntos. Nuestros padres han sido buenos amigos desde el colegio, por eso naturalmente nosotros fuimos forzados a ver juntos cada película en casa todas las noches, ir de vacaciones familiares, fiestas o barbacoas. Honestamente, nos odiábamos!. Por alguna razón, a ninguno nos gustaba ver al otro. Creo que él tenía la idea que todas las niñas tenían piojos y yo pensaba que todos los niños eran malolientes y malévolos duendes que amaban lanzarte gusanos (el lo hizo muchas veces). Ir a la misma escuela primaria y secundaria no ayudaba mucho. Incluso nos parecíamos, cabello rojizo, pecas y ojos verdes, pero si me hubiesen preguntado a los doce si imaginaba que sería amiga de ese niño en un futuro, les habría dicho "seguro, cuando el infierno se congele"

Hasta hoy, me parece tan extraño ver como nos hemos acercado y conocido el uno al otro, sin embargo, no nos habíamos convertido todavía en amigos, eso fue así hasta que teníamos dieciséis y la mamá de Edward murió en un accidente automovilístico.

Eso sucedió una semana después de su diecisieteavo cumpleaños. El entró a mi casa e irrumpió en mi cuarto con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Mis padres me habían dicho unos minutos antes lo que había pasado, por eso entendí su espontánea reacción. Estaba sentada en mi escritorio, y cuando me volteé y lo vi mi corazón se rompió de tristeza.

"**Bella... ella esta... ella esta... No puedo creerlo... ella esta.****.."** casi no tenía fuerzas para hablar parecía que iba a caerse en medio de mi habitación.

"**Oh Edward, lo siento mucho"** le respondí con lágrimas en los ojos

Sus piernas cedieron y cayó sobre sus rodillas, golpeando con sus puños cerrados mi alfombra. Corrí donde estaba y me puse de rodillas frente a el y lo halé hacia mis piernas. El puso su cabeza sobre mi regazo, me rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y empezó a llorar. Le di un cálido abrazo, uniéndome a su tristeza. La madre de Edward era como mi segunda madre, por eso entendía su dolor.

"**No sabía con quien hablar Bella, eres la única que conozco que puede entenderme"** dijo un poco calmado todavía entre mis brazos **"Disculpa por armar una escena como estar"**

"**Shhh, esta bien, Edward"** le dije abrazándolo mas fuerte **"Estoy aquí para ti. Siempre estaré aquí para ti" **

Y lo estaba. Desde ese día Edward y yo formamos un lazo que ni la muerte podría romper. Años después que su madre muriera todavía estábamos unidos. Fue como si nunca hubiésemos sido enemigos y la relación que teníamos cuando éramos niños parecía irrelevante. Edward se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y veía por mí como si fuera un hermano. Si algún chico quería salir conmigo tenía que hablar con Edward primero. Me gustaba la manera como el me veía por mi y me cuidaba.

Edward era alto e increíblemente guapo. Jugaba futbol en el equipo del colegio hasta el último año de la secundaria, por eso su cuerpo estaba en forma y era fuerte. El perdió la cara de bebe con los años, pero seguía teniendo un hermoso cabello bronce y los ojos verdes esmeralda. Su presencia destacaba en cualquier habitación que pisaba y su sonrisa era suficiente para hacer que cualquier chica se desconcertara. El era el chico que cualquier chica (y algunos chicos) quería tener y el que cada chico quería ser. No solo era sexy, también era inteligente. Si le preguntabas cualquier cosa sobre números, como "cuanto es 4,356 entre 3" él diría "1,452", antes de que lo colocaras en la calculadora!. Las universidades prácticamente le regalaban las becas. No hay necesidad de decir que tuvo unas cuantas novias.

Yo no estaba del todo mal. Yo era nadadora, y aunque no pertenecí al equipo del colegio, siempre nadaba dos millas al día. Mi cabello marrón chocolate, con reflejos rojizos, caía suelto en mi espalda. Mis ojos eran marrones oscuros, pero Edward siempre decía que eran color chocolates. Yo era lo que llamarían "de crecimiento tardío" y no desarrolle mis senos copa C ni las curvas hasta mi tercer año de la secundaria. Perdí la mayoría de mis pecas para mi último año y – sin exagerar – era una joven sexy. También fui presidente del consejo estudiantil y estaba muy involucrada en los eventos de la escuela, por eso tenía muchos amigos y muchos chicos trataron de salir conmigo. Pero por alguna razón, no perdí mi virginidad con ninguno de los dos chicos con los que salí en la secundaria. Creo que esperaba por la persona y el momento indicado. Lo que nunca supe era que la persona indicada había estado frente a mi toda la vida y que el momento adecuado estaba por llegar.

Después de la graduación mis padres decidieron enviarme a mí y a un amigo de mi elección para la casa de la playa en las Bahamas como regalo de graduación. Obviamente con la única persona que quería compartir esa increíble experiencia era con Edward. Nunca habíamos estado en el Caribe antes y estábamos muy emocionados. Me sorprendió mucho que mis padres confiaran tanto en mi como para dejarme viajar sola al paraíso con un adolescente hormonal. De todas formas, mis padres dijeron que ellos confiaban en mi y que estaban felices que hubiera elegido a Edward porque también confiaban en él y que ellos sabían que el nunca haría algo incorrecto. Después de todo, éramos los mejores amigos, como hermanos. Sin embargo mis padres no se imaginaron que nos convertiríamos en algo más.

Nunca podré olvidar la cara de Edward cuando le dije que iríamos a Las Bahamas por tres semanas. El sonrió con incredulidad y luego realmente se emocionó, levantándome y dando vueltas por el aire. No lo había visto tan emocionado después de la muerte de su mamá y estaba contenta de ser yo quien lo hiciera feliz.

"**Vamos a ir a Las Bahamas, Jelly Belly!"** el siempre me decía Jelly Belly.

Pero algo pasó cuando el me puso en el suelo. Mis brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello para sostenerme cuando el me bajó y nuestros labios estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi boca. Nos quedamos allí, perdidos en los ojos del otro, marrón y verde: yo mirando hacia arriba, el mirando hacia abajo. En sus ojos había mucho amor para mi y tanta ternura, algo para preocuparnos. Tenia tantas ganas de besarlo, pero no lo hice. Después de todo el es mi mejor amigo... mi amigo... nada mas o eso pensaba. Nos separamos bruscamente y cambiamos el tema

Al cabo de una semana estábamos en un avión rumbo a Las Bahamas. Mis padres nos dieron a cada uno una tarjeta de crédito con cinco mil dólares y tres mil dólares en efectivo y nos dijeron que disfrutáramos pero que llamáramos al menos tres veces a la semana. Mis padres tenían dinero, pero nunca me lo había disfrutado anteriormente, así que este era mi sueño hecho realidad. Nuestro avión aterrizo en Nassau y tomamos un taxi hasta Paradise Island, que es una pequeña isla unida a Nassau por un puente. El camino era difícil y el simpático conductor del taxi hablaba en voz alta con un marcado acento. Pero cuando empezamos a andar cerca del mar, todo parecía perfecto. El agua era impresionante: limpia, clara, azul como el cielo y tranquila como un espejo. La playa tenía arena blanca y árboles de uva de playa creciendo lateralmente. No parecía real. Había visto imágenes del paisaje anteriormente, pero no creía que realmente fuera tan hermoso.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa de playa y pagamos al conductor, dejamos las maletas en el recibidor y nos lanzamos al sofá completamente exhaustos de un largo día de viaje. La casa esta frente a la playa Cabbage, una playa que tiene una extensión de 1,5 millas de ancho. La casa estaba al final, compartiendo la misma faja con Atlantis (el hotel) y con el Ocean Club. Teníamos la mejor vista del océano, especialmente desde el segundo piso. Tenía tres habitaciones, cuatro baños, una piscina y un jacuzzi en la parte trasera.

"**Bella, presiento que ya no estamos en Forks"** bromeó Edward quitándose el sudor de la frente (era una calurosa tarde). Yo me reí.

"**¿Entonces, deberíamos calmar el calor e ir a nadar o prefieres desempacar?"** pregunte, rogando que prefiriera la primera opción.

"**Desempacar no es una opción"** dijo **"Vámonos a esa agradable agua" **

Nos pusimos nuestros trajes de baño en un momento y nos fuimos a la playa con las toallas y el bronceador. Yo tenía un bikini verde con lunares blancos y él estaba usando unos bermudas largos azules con un dibujo tipo Hawaiano. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no era excitante la manera que lucía su perfecto cuerpo en ese traje de baño. Pero tenía que convencerme: "El es mi mejor amigo... un amigo... nada mas". Trate de distraerme intentando aplicarme el bronceador por mi cuerpo. El vio que estaba teniendo problemas para colocármelo en la espalda y vino hacia mi.

"**Ven, ****déjame ayudarte Jelly Belly"** dijo quitándome la botella.

"**Esta bien, lo tengo"** replique instantáneamente. Con sólo haberme tocado me hacía querer más.

"**Relájate, lo tengo"** respondió

Él extendió la loción por toda mi espalda, hombros y cuello. Sus manos eran muy grandes y muy fuertes; me sentía como la arcilla en la palma de sus manos. Me di cuenta que su toque se hizo mas lento y presionaba fuerte, casi masajeando mi espalda. Comenzó a trazar las curvas de mi espalda cuando hizo eso casi podía escuchar que su respiración se hacia mas difícil, al igual la mía. Pensé: "¿Está consiguiendo excitarme?" Sabía que lo estaba pero no quería que él lo supiera. Así que me separé y le di las gracias. El mostró una pequeña sonrisa y noté una ligera protuberancia en su pantalón. El ESTABA EXCITADO. Se dio cuenta que miré hacia abajo y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, agachándose y agarrando su visera, poniéndosela y luego precipitándose hacia el mar. Sonreí con suficiencia y lo seguí, y me zambullí de cabeza dentro de la clara y fresca agua. Cuando salí a la superficie noté que me estaba mirando.

"**¿Que?"** pregunté

"**¿Por que tienes que ser tan sexy?"** dijo **"Tengo la sensación que voy a tener que trabajar el doble de dura para mantener a los hombres alejados de ti"**

Reí y salpiqué agua a su cara. Mojando sus lentes de sol.

"**Oh, eso es todo señorita, estas muerta"** bromeó y comenzó a avanzar hacia mi.

"**Oh, ****¿lo estoy?"** respondí coquetamente **"¿Olvidas que yo nado dos millas al día?"**

Nade lejos lo mas rápido que pude. Pobre chico, no tenía oportunidad.

"**Ok, tu ganas"** gritó derrotado

Nade de vuelta a él

"**Idiota Edward, no puedes atrapar a una chica"**

"**Ven aquí"** dijo y antes de que supiera me tenía en sus brazos como un esposo sostiene a su esposa cuando va a atravesar la puerta de su casa la noche de bodas.

Me reí y le suplique que no me lanzara, pero lo hizo, y lejos. Me sorprendió de lo fuerte que era. Me quede un largo tiempo bajo del agua, dejándome llevar por la gravedad y mirando hacia el sol sintiendo sus rayos sobre mi. Debí haber estado así durante mucho tiempo (podía contener la respiración por unos minutos) porque de repente sentí los brazos de Edward sacándome del agua. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

"**Oh, mierda, Bella, háblame, di cualquier cosa, ¿estas bien?"** decía sacudiéndome en sus brazos

Le escupí agua en la cara y reí. Me dejó caer en el agua molesto. Cuando sumergí yo me estaba riendo

"**No vuelvas a hacer eso"** dijo preocupado

"**Perdón****, solo estaba bromeando"** respondí avergonzada

"**Así no"** dijo sin rodeos **"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me pasaria si te perdiera?"**

Se acerco a mí y puso sus manos suavemente alrededor de mi cara y acaricio mis labios con su pulgar. Se detuvo y miró mis labios húmedos, abrió su boca un poco como si fuera a besarme

"**Yo... Yo moriría si te perdiera Bella"** dijo viendo apasionadamente mis ojos

Pase mis dedos por su salado cabello y sonreí

"**No voy a ir a ningún lado"** dije casi susurrando besando su pulgar **"¿Recuerdas? Estoy aquí para ti. Y siempre voy a estarlo" **

Algo se despertó entre nosotros en ese momento. No se si fue el recuerdo de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos o el saber que conocemos todo lo que ha hecho el uno por otro, pero algo era, consumiendo abrumadoramente hasta el punto que no pudimos resistirnos. El respiró profundamente y me levantó, mis piernas envolvieron su cintura y mis brazos rodearon su cuello. Estaba tan fuertemente agarrada a él hasta el punto que si él lo hubiese dejado todavía estaría pegada a su cuerpo. Nuestros labios apenas se tocaron y podía sentir su respiración mezclada con la mía

Entonces, cuando no podíamos aguantar más. El me atrajo hacia sus labios y me dio el beso más apasionado que me habían dado. Nuestras lenguas bailaban como si exploraran la boca del otro. Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda y me agarró el trasero. No pensé que nuestros cuerpos pudieran estar mas cerca, pero lo hicieron en ese momento, convirtiéndonos en uno solo. Liberó mis labios y besó mi cuello

Me susurró al oído: **"Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo"** sus palabras fueron suficiente para hacer ahogar un gemido. Pero algo estaba gritando en mi mente: _"El es mi mejor amigo... mi amigo... nada mas"_. Me tensé y él lo notó

"**¿Que sucede, bebé?"** preguntó preocupado

"**No puedo hacer esto"** respondí estúpidamente, al borde de las lagrimas

Me separé de el y corrí hacia dentro. Me fui al baño y me duché para quitarme toda la sal, la saliva y cualquier evidencia de mi excitación

No lo vi hasta tarde en la noche. De alguna manera nos las arreglamos para evitarnos el resto del día. Agarré el cuarto individual del extremo de la casa y el tomó el cuarto con dos camas del lado opuesto. Ignoramos completamente el gran dormitorio principal del medio. Finalmente decidí que necesitaba hablar con el; acabar con esto. Mientras bajaba me llegó el olor de pizza que permanecía en el aire. Vi a Edward colocar refresco en dos copas de vino y noté que el comedor tenía dos velas y un ramo de flores de hibisco y _buganvillas (N/A: unos tipos de flores tropicales)._ El estaba tarareando una melodía que me era desconocida y bailando torpemente mientras colocaba las copas al lado de los platos vacíos. Lucia adorable. Usaba pantalones cortos que pasaban sus rodillas, sujetos por un fino cinturón negro, una camisa blanca manga larga de cuello. Su camisa estaba abotonada dejando ver algo de su pecho y no llevaba zapatos. Se había bañado y colocado gel en el cabello y podría decir que significaba algo. Sonreí y continué bajando las escaleras y fui hacia la mesa

"**Oh que bueno que todavía estas aquí"** dijo de buen animo **"Estaba empezando a pensar que te habías ido"**

Me reí y comencé a disculparme por ser una completa idiota, pero él me detuvo.

"**No te preocupes por eso"** dijo colocando sus manos en mis hombros **"Quería cocinar la cena pero no hay comida en la casa, así que ordene pizza. También tu favorita: pollo barbeque y piña, con extra de queso y una ración de pan de ajo. Y para rematar, Pepsi Light para la dieta"**

"**Gracias Edward, es muy considerado"** fue lo único que pude decir

"**C****ualquier cosa para ti Jelly Belly"** respondió con una sonrisa

Nos sentamos y comimos, hablando acerca de cualquier cosa salvo lo que realmente queríamos hablar: nosotros. Comencé a sentirme más cómoda con el y reímos y bromeamos como siempre. Nos comportamos de la misma manera que usualmente lo hacíamos antes del incidente de la playa, pero por alguna razón, yo no me sentía bien.

Después que terminamos de comer guardamos el resto de pizza en recipientes y los colocamos en el refrigerador. Lave las copas de vino sucias por el refresco y el los secó y los guardó. Estaba realmente oscuro afuera y olía como si fuera a llover. Eventualmente comenzó. Primero poco, luego la lluvia empezó fuerte y los truenos y relámpagos llenaban el cielo. Olía a agua salada y brisa de mar. Nos sentamos en una mecedora en el porche delantero en completo silencio y disfrutamos observando la lluvia golpear el océano. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y el puso sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"**Te ****quiero"** susurre por debajo de mi respiración. Casi pensé que no me había escuchado, pero yo era demasiado tímida para repetirlo

Él besó mi frente. **"Yo te quiero mas"**

Mi corazón se derritió con esas palabras y me senté y lo encaré justo cuando la se fue la luz y solo nos cubría la luz de la luna. Por alguna razón, ambos reímos incontrolablemente por la situación.

"**Conseguiré algunas velas"** dijo él

Entramos y el fue a la cocina mientras yo iba arriba. Sabía que había visto algunas velas aromáticas en el baño así que fue hacia allá.

"**¡No hay nada aquí!"** dijo desde la cocina **"¡Solamente un encendedor!"**

"**¡Esta bien, yo tengo algunas velas acá arriba!"** respondí

El subió con el encendedor y yo salí del baño principal y camine hacia el cuarto.

"**¿Donde estas?"** preguntó desde la oscuridad

"**Estoy en el cuarto principal"** le respondí

Él prendió el encendedor para encontrar el camino hacia mi. Yo estaba sosteniendo la vela cerca del consola de la ropa y el la encendió

"**Bien, al menos no está caliente"** dijo y reímos

"**¡Ouch!"** me quejé cuando cayó cera caliente en mi mano

"**¿Que paso?"** pregunto

"**Un poco de cera caliente"** respondí **"Sobreviviré"**

"**Ven**** aquí,"** dijo tomándome la mano **"déjame ver"**

"**Esta bien, de verdad"** respondí

El tomo la vela de mis manos y la coloco sobre la consola. A continuación tomo mi mano y quito la cera que ya se había enfriado en mi piel. Luego besó mi piel sensible, dejando que su lengua y su saliva enfriaran la zona caliente.

"**Mmmm... eso está mucho mejor"** dije suavemente

"**Bien"** respondió bajo su respiración. Lentamente comenzó a besar mi muñeca y empezó a moverse hacia mi brazo **"Sabes muy bien Bella... muy bien"**

Estaba excitada de nuevo, pero me aparte y camine por las puertas francesas que conducen hacia el balcón que esta conectado a la habitación principal. Las puertas estaban abiertas y podía sentir el viento y el olor a lluvia

"**¿Por que te resistes a mi, Bella?" **dijo tristemente **"Esto no esta mal. Te amo, quiero estar contigo"**

Me di la vuelta y lo miré con tristeza en los ojos

"**Pero tu eres mi mejor amigo... un amigo... como podemos ser algo mas..."** dije finalmente triste mirando hacia abajo

"**Soy tu mejor amigo,**** Bella"** comenzó **"Pero, ¿por que no puedo ser algo mas? Te conozco. Conozco tu olor, conozco tu sabor. Conozco cada cosa de ti: que te gusta, que no te gusta, se que muerdes tu labio cuando estas nerviosa y enrollas tu cabello cuando estas fastidiada. Se que me salvaste cuando mi mamá murió y eres la que me mantiene centrado y apoyas todo lo que hago. Se que me inspiras y me das algo para seguir adelante"**

El colapso sobre sus rodillas frente a mí como lo hizo tres años atrás

"**Se que eres virgen y te estas conservando para el hombre adecuado"** continuo mirando hacia arriba y agarrando mis muslos por los lados **"desearía poder ser ese hombre para ti por el resto de tu vida, pero si tu no me quieres lo voy a entender..."**

Ladeo su cabeza y apoyo su mejilla en mi estomago. No podía pedir mas. Escuchar como sus sinceras palabras fluían de su boca fue más de lo que podía soportar

"**Claro que te quiero"** empecé mientras caía de rodillas y el paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla **"No quiero a nadie mas que a ti. Me he estado guardando para el hombre adecuado y he tratado de encontrarlo cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar frente a mí. Quiero que seas mi primero, mi ultimo, mi todo"**

¡El beso que me dio en ese momento fue tan poderoso que hizo que nuestro primer beso pareciese un beso en la mejilla!. Estaba lleno de mucho más amor y pasión. Me pregunte como pude sobrevivir sin él estos años. Nos levantamos y me coloque en la misma posición que cuando estábamos en el mar más temprano. Me llevo hasta la cama king size y me puso debajo de él delicadamente. Yo vestía un top negro sobre mi sostén y una falda corta azul en la parte inferior. Me senté y levante los brazos y él pasó lentamente el top por encima de mi cabeza y lo lanzó hacia el piso

"**Te amo Bella"** me susurró al oído **"No voy a amar a nadie como te amo a ti"**

Yo estaba tan mojada en ese momento que todo lo que pude decir fue: **"Mmm Te amo Edward. Te quiero, malvado"**

Sintiéndose alentado, me besó en el cuello nuevamente y movió sus manos hacia mi espalda y desabrochó mi sostén. Todo mi pecho salió de su prisión, liberándose en sus manos. El los besó con atención y entusiasmo. Tomando mi pezón izquierdo succionándolo con su boca y pellizcando el derecho. Gemí de placer, un placer que no había experimentado antes. Sus labios bajaron hacia mi estomago y sus manos exploraron cada centímetro de mi caliente y sedoso cuerpo. A través de la luz de la vela dentro el cuarto y de los relámpagos desde la playa, vi que me estaba mirando mientras me bajaba la falda por los muslos y la sacaba. Mi respiración se dificultaba, y mis nervios aumentaban. El se dio cuenta y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. Tomo mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos

"**Puedo parar si tu quieres"** dijo calmadamente

"**No, quiero que lo hagas"** respondí **"Es solo, estoy un poquito nerviosa"**

El movió su cabeza hacia la mía y me beso gentilmente

"**Eres hermosa, muy sexy"** dijo mirándome a los ojos **"Yo quiero darte placer. Solo relájate mi niña" **

Sus palabras eran tranquilizadoras y mi sonrisa le aseguró que ya no estaba nerviosa. El sonrió y me beso de nuevo, luego besó el camino hacia mis muslos. El lamió la parte interna de mis muslos y besó mis rodillas con ternura. Tenía el control completo sobre mí y eso me gustaba. Mi ropa interior estaba empapada de mi excitación y el comenzó a lamer mi clítoris por encima de mis bragas rosadas. Gemí de nuevo, un poco más fuerte que antes. Deslizó sus dedos por el borde de mis bragas y lentamente fue quitándolas, dejando expuesto mi bello púbico rojizo. Era la primera vez que estaba desnuda delante de un hombre me sentí cómoda porque estaba agradecida que ese fuera Edward.

El acariciaba mis muslos mientras lamia mi clítoris. Mi cuerpo se estremecía de la dicha que me daba. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de su lengua cuando lamió y succionó mas fuerte. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por las sensaciones. El deslizo un dedo dentro de mi y frotaba su lengua en mi clítoris. El encontró mi punto "G" y comencé a gemir más y mas fuerte. Podría decir que en unos segundos iba a llegar al clímax y creo que el también lo sintió. El lo sacó rápidamente y me dejo relajarme. No quería que mi primer orgasmo fuera con los dedos y el tampoco.

Me beso de nuevo

"**Ahora es mi turno de satisfacerte"** dije. Ahora yo tenía el control

Me senté frente a el recostada en la cabecera de la cama y empecé a desabotonar su camisa mientras lo besaba y una vez estuvo fuera la lancé al suelo junto a mi ropa. Bese el camino hacia su estomago como el hizo conmigo. Encontré el rastro del vello de su pecho y lo seguí con mi lengua mientras mis manos desabrochaban su cinturón. Podía decir que su miembro estaba a punto de saltar de sus pantalones, y lo hizo una vez que se los quité. Era la cosa más grandes que había visto, probablemente ocho pulgadas. Gemí y el se rió. Pensé: _"Cómo diablos eso va a entrar en mi?"_

"**No te preocupes Bella"** dijo. Fue como si hubiese leído mi mente

Despacio coloque la punta en mi boca y comencé a chupar y a jugar con mi lengua. Coloque mis manos y comencé a moverlas hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su tallo. El gimió de placer y yo me enorgullecí que mi primera mamada hubiese sido exitosa. Cuando se estaba acostumbrando a mi técnica la cambié y agarré cerca de seis pulgadas de su miembro y lo mantuve en mi garganta. El hizo una mueca y gimió, lo mantuve allí durante unos segundos mientras jugaba con sus testículos. Contrajo su trasero y empujo hacia arriba, empujando una pulgada más hacia mi garganta. Me apoye en la parte de atrás de sus piernas mientras lentamente lo sacaba, un rastro de líquido pre-eyaculatorio unía mi boca con su duro y tembloroso miembro.

"**Oh Bella, eso se ****sintió malditamente bien"** dijo respirando fuertemente

Continué satisfaciéndolo un buen rato hasta que tomó mi barbilla y subió mi cabeza y me besó. Pude saborear su jugo mezclado con el mío y el increíble olor de su loción estuvo entre nosotros.

**"¿Quieres cogerme, mi gran chico?",** Le pregunté. No podía creer que le estaba hablando sucio, pero no me importaba, yo estaba muy excitada.

**"Mmm ..."** fue todo lo que su fuerza le permitió decir.

Lo besé y me hizo rodar sobre mi espalda. Sacó su miembro duro y lo frotó contra mi clítoris. Mi sexo reclamaba por el.

"**Se amable"** le rogué suavemente

"**Lo seré amor"** respondió

Separó mis piernas ampliamente y comenzó muy lentamente a introducir su enorme miembro dentro de mi sexo, mi sexo virgen. Agarré las sabanas de los lados y deje escapar un grito. Dolió pero no mucho y luego comencé a relajarme. Después de eso le fue más fácil deslizarse dentro de mi y el dolor disminuyo. Muy pronto sus ochos centímetros estaban dentro de mi y movió su cabeza hacia la mía

"**¿Estas bien?"** preguntó, asegurándose que no me había lastimado

Asentí y lo atraje hacia mí. El me besó y comenzó a embestirme profundamente. Tomo mis manos y enlazo nuestros dedos a los lados de mi cabeza y besó tiernamente mi cuello. Sentirlo dentro de mi, sus labios en mi cuello y nuestros cuerpos juntos como si fuéramos uno es un sentimiento que las palabras no podrían explicar. Comenzó a moverse más rápido, tocando mi punto-G en todos los lugares exactos. Sentía los músculos de mi vagina contraerse, mientras me estaba preparando para un intenso orgasmo. Sabía que el estaba a punto de venirse, pero me estaba esperando

"**Oh Dios!**** Edward... Oh Dios! Bebé por favor no pares... no pares... no... ohhh"** grité. El gimió conmigo al tiempo que cambiábamos de posición de modo que yo estaba sentada sobre el en un fuerte abrazo. Me corrí en todo su miembro y el disparó varios chorros de esperma en mi vagina. Me quedé en la intensa sensación de euforia, al igual que el. Sangre, semen y jugos vaginales caían por la cama al igual que la lluvia que estaba corriendo por las palmeras en la tormenta. Nos quedamos allí un tiempo, abrazados, jadeando. Ya no era virgen, y no me arrepentía de eso.

Salió de mí y nos tiramos en la cama, sin palabras. El tomó mi mano y la besó en el dorso antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos nuevamente. Me volteé hacia el y lo observe directamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

"**Eso fue ****increíble"** dije con un poco de incredulidad

"**Tu eres ****increíble"** respondió el

Le besé en la frente y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. El comenzó a acariciar mi brazo y a jugar con mi cabello. _"El es mi mejor amigo... mi amigo... y mucho más",_ fue la nueva frase que cruzó mi mente.

Las tres semanas restantes fueron demasiado buenas para ser verdad. Los días estaban llenos de exploraciones, diversión y disfrute, mientras las noches eran empañadas con un amor apasionado. Parecían mejor con el tiempo. Hicimos el amor en la mayoría de los lugares de la casa, así como en la playa, la piscina y el jacuzzi.

Dejamos Forks como los mejores amigos y regresamos como amantes. Hemos estado casados durante cinco años y tenemos una niña de tres años llamada Elizabeth, en memoria de la madre de Edward. Se que esto parece muy bueno para ser verdad, pero es cierto. Nuestro amor ha crecido y florecido en los últimos años y no podría pedir un mejor esposo, amante u hombre. Pase de la repugnante chica con piojos con la que se vio obligado a jugar, a su esposa y la madre de su hija. Es curioso como la vida puede cambiarte el rumbo completamente justo cuando estas empezando a acostumbrarte a las cosas como son.

Todavía hacemos el amor cuando llueve y por alguna razón siempre parece como la primera vez. Creo que eso pasa cuando estas con quien realmente amas. El es mi mejor amigo... mi amante... el padre de nuestra niña... y oh... mucho mas...


End file.
